1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a controlling method of a laundry machine, more particularly, to a method for controlling a laundry machine that implements a washing course by using a relatively small amount of water.
2. Background
Generally, a laundry machine is an electric appliance used in removing dirt from laundry through an operation of water and detergent mixedly provided thereto.
Laundry machines may be categorized into agitator type laundry machines, pulsator type laundry machines and drum type laundry machines. In an agitator type laundry machine, an angitator vertically oriented from a center of a tub is rotated in a horizontal direction. In a pulsator type laundry machine, a disk-shaped pulsator oriented underneath a tub is rotated in a horizontal direction and a frictional force generated between water currents and laundry is used in washing laundry. In a drum type laundry machine, water, detergent and laundry are mixedly loaded in a drum and the drum having the water, detergent and laundry is rotated to wash the laundry.
Such a drum type laundry machine includes a cabinet for defining an exterior appearance thereof, a tub mounted in the cabinet to hold wash water and a drum mounted in the tub to receive laundry. The drum type laundry machine further includes a motor and a shaft that are provided behind the tub to rotate the drum.
The drum type laundry machine having the structure mentioned above may remove dirt contained in the laundry, using a frictional force between the wash water and the laundry, a frictional force between the laundry and the drum and a chemical action of the detergent.
Meanwhile, in case of the drum type laundry machine, a heater is provided to heat the wash water provided to the tub. When the is exposed outside, without being submerged in the wash water sufficiently, the heater and ambient air could be heated much and the temperature of the heater and the temperature of ambient air rises high disadvantageously. Accordingly, a level of the wash water has to be measured and the wash water has to be additionally supplied not to expose the heater outside, in case the measures water level is high.
However, when the laundry absorbs the wash water, the water level can be lowered temporarily. If the wash water is additionally supplied in every case of the lower water level, the amount of the wash water might be too much in comparison to the amount of the laundry or it takes much time to complete the water supply process disadvantageously.